falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) was the intelligence agency of the United States government before the Great War. In September 1947, the National Security Act of 1947 established both the National Security Council and the Central Intelligence Agency. The CIA headquarters were located in Langley, Columbia Commonwealth. 20th Century History Like our timeline, the Central Intelligence Agency was formed in 1947 to conflict with any Communist activities around the world. However, their predecessor remained it's own seperate entity, the OSS; which fought Communist activities in the United States. Like our world's CIA, it participated in many intelligence gathering, espionage, and many other Black operations againist the Soviet Union. However, the CIA's history began to change at the beginning of the 1960's. Though the agency still kept watch over the Soviet Union like in our timeline, easing tentions between the U.S. and the Soviet Union and the rise of Chinese dominance prompted the agency to switch their operations from one Communist country to another. Meanwhile, the CIA also helped overthrow former Communist governments in various countries around the world; including Cuba in 1961 when 5,000 CIA trained exiled-Cubans invaded the country and overthrew Castro's government. Along with the overthrow and assassination of Castro, the CIA also managed to hunt down and kill another famous Communist/Marxist, Che Guevara; four years later in the African Jungle. A Wetwork team of three agents went inside the jungles of the Congo in early 1965, and managed to kill Che while he inspected a platoon of Marxist Sambia troops. By the time Che had finally bled to death from the shots in his chest and arm, the CIA team was already flying away back to Washington with a job well done. During the 1980's, war between the Soviet Union and China continued, and the CIA secretly played out raids againist the Chinese while they were occupied with the invasion of Siberia. Blowing up ammunition depots in Manchuria, assassinating key military advisers, and disturbing key resource lines in China helped to a Chinese failure in the war in 1986. However, the CIA also played the Soviets againist the Chinese to make sure that a possible Sino-Soviet alliance could never form in the future by using the same tactics used on the Chinese, adding the salt to the already wounded Soviets to make sure anger againist the Chinese was high. 21st Century Operations Amidst the growing tension on the world stage, the U.S. government decided that covert operations would be necessary in order to keep America ahead of the rest of the world (particularly China). Several democratic regimes in Africa and Latin America were overthrown by CIA-backed coups to ensure that these resource-rich nations could continue to be exploited and manipulated by the U.S., with new U.S.-friendly governments taking over them. The Chinese As talks broke down between the European Commonwealth and the United Arab Coalition, several assassinations were carried out by CIA operatives in the middle east, removing (often democratically elected) leaders who were viewed as a threat to American interests from power. Even after the two nations collapsed into turmoil, the CIA were still killing political leaders in Europe and the Middle East that were still deemed threats to American interests. After the collapse of the United Nations, the CIA enjoyed special world status as the United States now did not have to comply with international law (though the U.S. did not follow it did not always before). The CIA now only had to focus on one real enemy, the People's Republic of China, for global control of resources. The CIA's chinese rival, the Ministry of State Security of the People's Republic of China, knew that at the same time also. The two agencies had already been battling long before the Great War occured, often trying to sabotage and spy on one another. U.S. power grids would suddenly power down after Chinese while Chinese nuclear submarines would often haywire and kill their entire crews, fueling paranoia on both sides. Tensions rose as CIA agents began attacking Oil research parties in the Pacific, letting the United States have a chance at putting their own Oil Rig on top of one of the last oil reserves in the Pacific. Great War When the bombs fell on October 23, 2077, many of the higher-ups had already fled, either to government-run vaults, or secret military complexes in the west. Many would retreat with the Exectutive Branch to Hawaii, while few also took shelter in Bethesda's PDI vault. In the early 2200s, what little remained of the CIA was absorbed into the Enclave, one of a few surviving remnants of the U.S. federal government. Category:Groups Category:American Organizations Category:Pre-War Factions